yomawarifandomcom-20200214-history
School
The Protagonist's School in Yomawari: Night Alone,. During the night, the main gate is locked, so the only way to enter it during the game is by using the secret path near the School and a Jizo Statue. Story During Chapter 2, the Protagonist follows a dog (whom she mistakes for Poro) to the School. Because the main gate was locked, she ended up finding another way. Following the notes about a secret path to school, she enters into the east side of school. While searching for Poro, she finds a shoe that belonged to her missing sister. However, the dog she originally followed appeared and revealed itself as a Human-Faced Dog. It chased her away and later stole Sis's Shoe. Chasing after it, the Protagonist eventually found the Spirit again and used a Wet Bone she found to convince the Spirit to leave. She then retrieve her sister's shoe. Afterwards, the Protagonist can gather up the chickens that escape from their coop and bring them back. If she succeeds, one of the chickens will give her a Chicken Egg. Areas The School has some areas around the place that contain Items or something important to the story. * Pool - The Pool area is where the Protagonist can find the Wet Bone for the Human-Faced Dog. It is home to the Giant Fish that swims in the pool, whether there is any water or not. At night, if a flashlight is shined on the pool water, the water shines the color red. * Dumpster - The Dumpster is home for some Ball of Ears Spirits. A bulletin board will hint you not to run there to avoid these Spirits from chasing you, as well as hinting you of the Items hidden there. * Chicken Coop - The Chicken Coop is where some chickens, plus a Headless Chicken, is staying in. It is like the school's pet area for children to learn how to take care of animals. * Incinerator - An old incinerator that went through much aging. It is where the Human-Faced Dog made temporary residence when it school the shoe of the Protagonist's sister. An Incinerating Spirit can be found near the rear of the incinerator. Spirits * Human-Faced Dog (Temporary) * Walking Statue * Giant Fish * Burning Spirit * Streetlight Shadow * Child Spirit * Baby Spirit * Mr. Raw Head * Giant Spirit * Starfish Spirit * Dancing Spirit * Blind Spirit * Headless Spirit * Siren Spirit * Ball of Ears Items Key Items There are three Key Items that are needed to complete Chapter 2. You can collect this Item from the deepest part of the Dumpster area of the School, guarded by some Ball of Ears and a Child Spirit. You can collect this Item from inside a locked up Chicken Coop. To get it, you'll need the Chicken Coop Key. You can collect this Item from inside one of the drains inside the pool of the Pool area of the School. Collectibles There are a total of ten Collectible Items scattered around inside the School. You can collect this Item from the Incinerator area as part of the story in order to complete Chapter 2. After Chapter 2, you can collect this Item from the Chicken Coop once you return all five runaway chickens back to the coop. You can collect this Item from behind the trees near the entrance to the Incinerator area. You can collect this Item from near one of the drains inside the pool of the Pool area of the School. You can collect this Item from the Dumpster area of the School, where the Ball of Ears can be found. You can collect this Item from one of the corners of the track and field of the School. You can collect this Item from the Incinerator area of the School. You can collect this Item buried under a pile of dirt, inside the Incinerator area of School. You'll need the Shovel to get it. You can collect this Item from the track and field area of the School, right next to the swings. You can acquire Puzzle Piece 1 inside the pool of the School's Pool area. You can also acquire Puzzle Piece 2 behind the incinerator of the School's Incinerator area. However, you'll need to get pass the Incinerating Spirit with the use of Salt. Category:Locations